ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Shinobu (No More Heroes)
How Shinobu joined the Tourney Shinobu bears a grudge against Travis Touchdown because she believes he murdered her father, though in truth Travis had idolized Shinobu's father so much so that he watched all of Jacobs' tapes until they wore out, but had never actually met him in person. It is likely that Travis' twin brother Henry was the one who killed Shinobu's father, as it isn't until Travis activates his beam katana that Shinobu's overall tolerance of him harshens, proclaiming she will finally avenge her father, as Henry wields a beam katana similar to Travis'. She goes to great lengths to hide her profession as an assassin from her fellow classmates, going so far as to kill a small group of 3661952553 c6d37dfa4e Shinobu in No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle students who overheard Travis challenging her to a ranking battle. Shinobu specializes in using her katana, even throwing Travis off guard by using her signature move, Sonic Sword. Once half of her health is lost, she periodically attempts a move which kills Travis instantly if he gets too close. After she is defeated, her right forearm was severed by Travis' blade, Travis chooses to spare her life despite her requests to him to kill her and challenges her to kill him in the future. It is likely that Travis truly could not kill her because of his discomfort in killing a woman, as revealed with his victory against Holly Summers. Shinobu later appears to save Travis from being killed by Jeane. In No More Heroes: Desperate Struggle, she returns as a playable character for two levels. She first appears right before the assasin battle royale in the UAA office, and her presence is questioned by Travis. Sylvia responds with saying that it was nobody. She then reappears after Travis defeats Dr. Letz Shake, and has been in Asia, won a championship belt, and even refers to Travis as master. Afterwards, Sylvia lets Shinobu take over for Travis in the next two ranks where she kills Million Gunman , and the newly ressurected Destroyman, now known as New Destroyman . Unlike Travis, Shinobu can jump, use a long range attack, and perform an air attack. However, after performing a combo she stops and taunts. After defeating New Destroyman, she tries to make advances on Travis, but Travis turns her down as he does not want to be "like the pervy teacher in a porn". She also appears in the final battle where Jasper Batt, Jr. tricks Travis into thinking she, Henry, and Sylvia are dead. At an illegal sword fighting tournament, Shinobu runs afoul of a young officer of the Tokugawa, Naomasa Ii, the Red Devil who is seeking it to be shut down. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Shinobu sharpens her katana, Jacob's Ladder. After the announcer calls her name Shinobu pierces her katana two times as the camera zooms and says "What's that in your hand, a toy?" Special Moves Gentoken (Neutral) Shinobu swings Jacob's Ladder, sending a pink wave of energy to slash her opponent. Zankai Zan (Side) Shinobu does three circular slashes on the ground. Touha Bachi (Up) Shinobu jumps into the air slashing Jacob's Ladder four times. Kyosatsu Matotsu Zan (Down) Shinobu jabs her sword hilt into her opponent. If she hits, she cuts him/her five times with Jacob's Ladder, then gives a thrust that blows the opponent away. Shoten Hien Kozan (Hyper Smash) Shinobu summons three illusions of herself, then they dash as the opponent slashing the opponent for four unblockable slashes. Reppu Gentoken (Final Smash) Shinbou dashes at the opponent thrusting Jacob's Ladder. If she hits, she moves around the opponent slashing him/her at a medium speed, then at high speed, until she blows the opponent away with a right slash. Victory Animations #Shinobu unsheathes Jacob's Ladder, then holds it close to her face and says "You need more practice!" #*Shinobu unsheathes Jacob's Ladder, then holds it close to her face and says "That's my gratitude for me saving you from Jeane." (Travis Touchdown victories only) #Shinobu does two energy slashes and says "You're no where close to Master." #*Shinobu does two energy slashes and says "I've avenged you, Dad!" (Henry Cooldown victories only) #*Shinobu does two energy slashes and says "You're going back to hell... again!" (New Destroyman victories only) #Shinobu does a spin kick then two slashes and sheathes Jacob's Ladder saying "Any last words?" On-Screen Appearance Shinobu jumps down and draws Jacob's Ladder then says "Just shut up and fight." Trivia *Shinobu Jacob's rival is the Tokugawa's Red Devil, Naomasa Ii. *Shinobu Jacobs shares her English voice actress with Batgirl. *Shinobu Jacobs shares her Japanese voice actress with Juri Han. *Shinobu Jacobs shares her French voice actress with Tiana and Carmen Cortez. *Shinobu Jacobs shares her German voice actress with Ash Ketchum, Meloetta, Michael, Fizz X3 and Shareena Wickett. *Shinobu Jacobs shares her Arabic voice actress with Rainbow Mika, Cia, Cloyster, Oichi, Ibuki and Priss Asagiri. Category:No More Heroes characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters